Following Fate
by adjective
Summary: Lets change fate a bit shall we?Starting at the beginning of the marauders first year, all in Courtney Third's POV.Watch with Courtney as the marauders come together and prank those not so innocent Slytherins.
1. Newishness?

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff only the two characters that I've made up and any other that I haven't made up yet! =P  
  
This is my first fic so go easy on me peoplez. Everything is from Courtney's point of view so when thing as described "early warning" they may not have the same terms used in the books because she is describing them and she is Canadian not British and doesn't use said terms as you will see throughout this fic. Hahaha I almost sounded smart there for a second. Anyway read on and don't for get to review =) Anything in brackets without the (AN: ) are Courtney's thoughts 'cough' insult 'cough'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ to fast I guess because I ran right into someone. I lay flat on my back with someone's legs over my stomach and my cart on its side beside me.  
  
"I am so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I started to panic as I sat up sliding from under the legs. (Ah shit!)  
  
"It's ok I'm fine," the boy said getting up and helping me up, "are you ok?"  
  
"O ya I'm fine. I'm still really really sorry though." I said biting my bottom lip.  
  
"It's fine really. Umm...do you need any help with your trunk?" he inquired looking behind me at my trunk that had landing on the floor after my cart had fallen over from the crash.  
  
"Oh! ...I uh?" (AN: as they say in most fanfics at this kind of situation) (A very intelligent answer you imbecile)  
  
He just smiled at me and walked over to my trunk picking it up.  
  
"Oh no you don't have tooo...holy shit you're strong!" I said with my mouth hanging open. (How did he? He's so small? And that's not!? And it's heavy? HOW DID HE DO THAT? HOLY SHIT CRAP FUCK $#%&?????????????????????) (AN: Very colourful vocabulary there. And that's colour with a 'U' damn it! I AM CANADIAN!!!!!!!!!!!.....sorry)  
  
He just blushed and started walking towards the train. "Um you can share a compartment with me if you want? Unless you are planning on sitting with your friends..." He said trailing off. (AN: duh =P )  
  
"Oh you wouldn't mind. I don't know anyone....at all!" I added laughing. "I just got in the country yesterday morning so I'm still new. Well and then there's the fact that I'm a first year so that just adds to the new- ish-ness..." (I have a very extensive vocabulary and most of the words don't even exists)  
  
(I'll take your silence as a yes then) I followed him on to the train and down the hall to one of the last compartments. "O ya my name's Courtney by the way" I said laughing (minor detail)  
  
"Remus Lupin," He said smiling holding out his hand. (AN: now here you have to ask yourself, when you meet someone your age (and this is when you're eleven for that matter) do you shake that person's hand? If you do I'm wondering why (no offence) but that's just weird to me)  
  
Well that's new I looked at his outstretched hand but shook it anyway to be polite. (Ha ha me being polite that's new too!) (AN: all the new-ish-ness)  
  
We sat down across from each other with an uncomfortable silence rising (can't have that) I was about to say something when the compartment door opened revealing a blond girl.  
  
"O I'm sorry I didn't know this compartment was occupied."  
  
"It's all good. You can join us if you want. The more the merrier!" I said with a big smile on my face. They both just looked at me. "What?"  
  
The girl walked in closing the door behind her. She sat down beside Remus and just looked at me.  
  
"What do I have a zit or something?" they still didn't say anything "Ok anyway I'm Courtney and this is Remus." I said gesturing to him.  
  
"I'm Emerald," she said with a shy smile, "umm Courtney I don't mean to be rude but umm may I inquire where you are from?"  
  
"Rude? I don't see how that's rude. I'm from Canada." (How is that rude?) (AN: I don't know)  
  
"Wow Canada. I've never met anyone from Canada before." Remus said.  
  
"Well I never met anyone from Britain other then my Grandma but she didn't have the British accent so I don't really count her."  
  
"Have either of you started to read our work books?" Emerald asked.  
  
"I just got my books yesterday so I've only started my transfiguration." (That's a long word)  
  
"I have," Remus said, "I'm really excited about starting Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've read up to chapter 11 but so far my favourite was chapter 7 on the (AN: some kind of animal. I'm sorry I'm not that creative and somehow I doubt first years will learn about vampires when they don't learn about werewolves until 3rd. I'm trying to go for the realistic story here. Sorry again)"  
  
"O yes I liked that chapter also. Very interesting but I'm really excited to practice dueling."  
  
(What the hell are they talking about! Wow hard workers I wonder if I really fit in with these two) I just now took in their appearances. Remus had like brown hair that fell slightly into his eyes which where hazel. Emerald had long blond hair that almost reached her waist and bright blue eyes. Then I realized they were already in their uniform. "Hey uh guys I'm gonna go change into my uniform, k?"  
  
"Ok" they both smiled at me then when back to there conversation about dueling.  
  
I grabbed my stuff and went out into the hall. (Now I just have to find the bathroom...Bingo!) I got changed and look at myself in the mirror. I had light brown hair but not as light as Remus' that went past my shoulders and olive-green eyes. (Do I fit in here?) That question kept going through my mind and it really worried me. All I can do is try I guess I walked out of the stall and looked down the long hallway. (And if I don't it will be ten months until I see anyone I do fit in with. Ten long months) I sighed and headed back to the compartment.  
  
"Miss me?" I said as I re-entered the compartment.  
  
"You've only been gone less then 5 minutes" Remus said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So you didn't miss me?" I pouted sitting down across from him again.  
  
He just laughed and looked out the window.  
  
"So do either of you know how we get sorted?" I've been wondering that since I heard about the houses.  
  
"Yes," Emerald said, and we both looked at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us?" I asked when she didn't say anything.  
  
"It's supposed to be a surprise," she said with a smirk.  
  
"It will be. We'll just be surprised now instead of later. Come on you know you wanna." I said winking at her making Remus laugh.  
  
"All we do is put on an enchanted hat that tells us which house we are most suited for."  
  
"Cool." (Wearing a hat, that's not hard) "Do you two know what house you wanna be in?" I asked  
  
"No." they said at the same time.  
  
"Me either. I just hope I can make friends with whoever's in my house." They both just nodded and looked away. (What's up with them? Maybe their as scared as I am about making friends) "Well whatever house were in lets make sure we stay friends!" I said with a big smile. They turned to me with shocked expressions then looked at each other and smiled turning back to me.  
  
"Ya ok." Remus said with a big smile like mine. Emerald just started laughing, making Remus and I laugh with her. (Friends)  
  
awwwwwwwwwwwww that's so cute and corny all over lol well how was my very first chapter of my very first fanfic? That bad? O well review! pleasez with lots of sugar and some chocolate sauce and maybe marshmallows and sprinkles mmmmmm that sounds good 'drools' 


	2. Getting Sorted

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff only the two characters that I've made up and any other that I haven't made up yet! =P  
  
Well I hope people liked the first chapter but I'm done this one so I thought I might as well put it up =) have fun and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the train ride we just talked and laughed. When the train stopped we got off and followed a really tall man with a black beard to some boats. We all got in one with another boy with blond hair. The castle was so beautiful like the kind you see in calendars but way better.  
  
"I've always wanted to see a British castle" I whispered to the others when we got out of the boat. They smiled at me and we followed the man up a passageway in the rock, coming out on the smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. He knocked on the big wooden castle door. The door opened at once and a tall, black-haired witch in burgundy robes stood there with a very stern face.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," The man said.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
She pulled the door wide. The next room was huge. We followed Professor McGonagall across the room. I could hear hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right (the rest of the school must already be in there) but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off to the side of the room. We crowded in, standing closer than I was comfortable with. I made sure I was still with Emerald and Remus so I wasn't too nervous. (Man I'd hate to be claustrophobic)  
  
(AN: here McGonagall does her speech about the houses and stuff but I'm not writing it so to bad! =P )  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She turned and left the room.  
  
"You lot don't look half as scared as you should." A black haired boy with glasses said when Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"You do know how they sort us into houses right?" A boy with longer black hair beside him said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How do they do it?"  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
Everyone was looking at the two boys asking questions.  
  
"Of course it's hard. This is the finest Magic school in all Europe!" The long haired boy exclaimed.  
  
"O really Black, if it's so great then how'd you get in?" Emerald said smirking at him making both Remus and I laugh along with a few other students who snickered. (Who knew she had it in her. I'm so proud!)  
  
"The same way you got in Malfoy," he snarled at her.  
  
"Wow what a come-back."  
  
"Excuse me?" Black said looking at me. (AN: what did you fart?)  
  
"Well you might have insulted her but you had to insult yourself in the process. Don't worry, you probably just need to practice," I just smiled at him, "Sarcasm, it's an art." (AN: Amen)  
  
"We are ready for you," said a sharp voice.  
  
Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me."  
  
I got into line behind Emerald and in front of Remus. We walked out of the little room, back across the huge entrance room and through a pair of doors into a Great Hall.  
  
(AN: I'm not describing it. You all know what it looks like with the tables and such, but for the record in my mind big room, 4 long tables with 8 long benches, 2 for each table and starting from the left when you walk into the great hall: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. =) thank you and come again. O ya and the teachers table at the far end)  
  
Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat that was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. "Looks just like the on my grandpa wears," I whispered to the other who snickered but quieted down when the hat started to sing.  
  
(AN: what are you actually expecting me to think up a song hahahaha wow your either trying to my me laugh, and it's working, or your just plain stupid)  
  
"Wow! My grandpa's hat can only make my grandma sing like a banshee but that was cool!" I whispered too loud because most of the first years started to laugh and I got a glare from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat for the first years to silence, and succeeding in doing so held out a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius walked up to the hat, put it on and sat down. After about 2 minutes the hat finally shouted – "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table at the far right erupted in cheer as he went to sit down. I noticed Emerald staring at him with her mouth slightly open. (What's up with her I thought she didn't like him?) When he looked up he locked eyes with Emerald gave her a weak smile and just shrugged then held up his hand showing he had his fingers crossed. (What? I don't get it! I thought she didn't like him! ARGH! Em not helping me here! I'll have to ask her later. Oh God I hope were in the same house!)  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" I was drawn to the tense Remus beside me when his name was called. "Good luck. Remember, friends no matter what!" I reassured him as he walked to the hat and put it on. After a moment the hat shouted – "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors when I saw Remus was happy with its choice. He went and sat beside Sirius.  
  
"Malfoy, Emerald!" I squeezed her hand as she went up. She seemed so calm when she went up to the hat but the look she gave me before the hat covered her eyes told me she was scared. I crossed my fingers hopping she would be put into Gryffindor with Remus. The hat took longer on her then anyone else. It was killing me but after what seemed like forever the hat's voice finally rang throughout the room – "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
But instead of cheer the hall fell into complete silence. Slowly Emerald to off the hat and look at Professor McGonagall as if asking her if she heard the hat say what it did. Professor McGonagall just stared back before blinking and shaking her head slightly to clear it, and then told her to go sit down at the table. Emerald stood up and walked slowly to the Gryffindor sitting across from Remus and Sirius. (I don't get it! What's wrong with Em being in Gryffindor! Is there some kind of big British secret that I'm not aware of! Wait! Oh my God! What if I'm not in Gryffindor! Crap crap crap! I think I'm gonna be sick)  
  
"Potter, James!" (Dude with glasses. Oh no! There are only two of up left. Ew and he has really greasy hair. O God I hope I go before him). "GRYFFINDOR!" (Crap!) "Snape, Severus!" (Double Crap!)  
  
After the hat covered his eyes I looked over my shoulder at Remus and Emerald and pretended to make my self vomit. (AN: a simple gesture) A lot of the hall started laughing at me and when I turned around Professor McGonagall was glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly at her and then look up at the teachers table at Professor Dumbledore. He had a small smile that was slightly hidden because of his mustache but he winked at me showing he thought it was funny. I almost burst out laughing. (Wow I like this principle, I'm keeping him!) "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Severus got up and walked to the table at the far left.  
  
"Third, Courtney!" (Well here goes nothing, or everything) I walked up to they hat still a bit grossed out by the last guy that had worn it but I put it on anyway and sat on the stool. The thing covered my eyes; thank God because I still felt like I was gonna throw up.  
  
Well, well, well all the way from Canada. Never met a Canadian before  
  
(My God the British just don't get around!)  
  
Well I am a hat. What do you expect?  
  
(...I wasn't expecting you to hear that)  
  
Enough with the talking although I enjoyed it we have to find were you belong  
  
(Somewhere where insane people go because I'm talking to a hat! Although you would come in handy for a test)  
  
That's a Slytherin comment if I've ever heard one  
  
(In the real world it's called sarcasm and I know a few Gryffindors who use it hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) (AN: yes she actually thought that)  
  
Gryffindor yes I believe that would work...you're not a strong enough worker to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...  
  
(Did you just call me dumb?!)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I smile as I took of the hat handing it to Professor McGonagall and walking over to sit beside Emerald. I hugged her when I got there and we both sat down. "You know I think that hat called me stupid before it called out Gryffindor." We all laughed but fell silent when Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"Welcome!" he said, "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Don't worry I will save my speech for after the banquet so I only have a few words to say. And here they are: Spoon! Spring! Numbskull! Duck!  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I for one was laughing my head off. "He's a genius! That was the greatest thing I have ever heard!" I couldn't stop laughing. (That was great!)  
  
"He's mad if you asked me," a girl said from beside me.  
  
"What are you talking about?! That was great!"  
  
"No it was just weird," the girl protested.  
  
"Well that's good," I said grabbing a roll, "because normal people worry me." I ripped a piece off with me teeth then turned back to Emerald. She was looking down at her plate eating slowly in deep thought. "Hey Em, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. My father is going to be furious!" she said looking up at me with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sirius said from across the table, "me mum's gonna have my head for this one!"  
  
"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"  
  
"Nothing it's just both of us are from old pureblood families that have always been put in Slytherin."  
  
"Well that's just stupid," the girl beside me said.  
  
Sirius snapped at her, "Well I wouldn't expect a muggleborn like you to understand."  
  
"Don't worry guys; I'm sure everything will work out." I rubbed Emeralds back trying to be reassuring but she just gave me a weak smile and turned back to her food. Sirius sent one last glare to the girl beside me before going back to his food too and the only thing I got out of Remus was a shrug. (Thanks for the help Rem)  
  
Stopping here =) please review! I know, I know that's asking a lot but I'll get on my knee's if that will help. 


End file.
